tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd's Fourth Camp's Ponderosa
The Resort for jury members. People Here Nobody except jury members are allowed here (until the winner, when everybody is allowed here). #Sorrel - Sorreltail18 #Sunshine - Sunshineandravioli #Tatiana - Anonymos #Ben - Nalyd Renrut #Noah - TBTDIF #Greg - TBTDIF #Jack -RockSK8R Chat Chris: Welcome! Sorrel: *in a depressing voice* hey chris Sunshine: *arrives* Darn that Nalyd... Sorrie!!! *hugs her, then holds up her immunity idol* I probably shouldn't have kept this, huh? Sorrel:*niffles* huh oh yea you should've chucked at heathers small brain Chris: So who do you girls want to win? Sunshine: Christin, Tatiana, or Tyra. NOT NALYD, THE MEANIE!!!!!!!!! Sorrel: my two friends who are still in Tatiana and Jack Sunshine: So, what can we do here? I booorrrreeeddd... Sorrel: talk about how Nalyd is such a jerk and Heather is such a big meanie back stabbing waanabe Sunshine: I wonder who the other jury members will be? Sorrela; really idk Sunshine: I hope Nalyd and Heather... that means they won't be final two! Sorrel: *cheers up* yea Sunshine: Ha ha! ...now I'm bored again. Let's break something! Sorrel: we shall` Sunshine: *grabs mallet* Let's go! Sorrel: he he he Chris: In their defense, Sorrel dropped out and Sunshine had an idol she didn't play. (Sunshine: I was offline during the vote! UGH! I always get voted off while I'm offline!!!) Chris: Okay, I take it back, except abotu Sorrel. And, Sunshine, what did Nalyd do to you? Sunshine: Well, it all started about seventeen years ago when we were both hippies fighting for the rights of caterpillars... (LOL) (FLASHBACK) Nalyd: *has long hair, wearing tye-dye* Caterpillars have rights too, man! Sunshine: *looks exactly the same, except wearing a tye-dye apron* Yeah, man! Like, people disregard them until they're, like, butterflies and stuff, but they should have rights all their, like, lives! Nalyd: Yeah, man! Bystander: Hey, Nalyd, who is the man? Nalyd: I don't know, man, but we fight the man! Bystander 2: But what if it is somebody close to you? Bystander: Like your mom? Nalyd: Oh no! My mom's the man, man! Wah! My mom's a man! *gives up hippie ways and decides to go to harvard, resulting in his adventures at the ravioli academy* Sunshine: Wait, so you're, like, going to become, like, smart? You, like, traitor!!! (END FLASHBACK) Sunshine: And that's only the beginning! You would not BELIEVE what we went through... Chris: Go on.... Sunshine: Well, after Nalyd graduated from Harvard, we met up again and started dating for a few months. (LOL awkward!!! XD) But then he accused me of cheating on him for Duncan, so I broke up with him. And that's not the half of it... Chris: (LOL) And then.... o.O (This is ratings GOLD!) (IDEA FOR A NEW SHOW: We lock Sunshine in a room with a mirror and see what she does and what she rambles about! LOL! I LOL'd TWICE! LOL! RANDOM! I hate random! Whats wrong with me?) What happened next? Sunshine: Well, there was that one incident with the plague of locusts and a hair dryer... oh wait, that had nothing to do with Nalyd. Oh yeah. Then there was my bro's camp... no further explination needed. Chris: But you two have only been seen getting along on that camp! Is this whole conflict because of caterpillars and Duncan? Sunshine: His voting me off sure didn't help either. Oh, and there was that one time he got a banana split in my hair... don't ask. Chris: *gasps* ZOMG! We have a deleted scene from your brother's camp! (CONF) Nalyd: When Sunshine doesn't have invincibility, she's going. Huge threat! Chris: Wow. Sunshine: Did you seriously just say ZOMG? o.O Tatiana: (Arrives.) Hi Sunshine and Sorrel!!!! I can't believe they voted my out... But at least we're togethor again! Ben: Hey guys! Sorrel: hey taitana *hugs her* at least 2 of my best friends are here Medic: (drops off Noah) Noah'll recover tommorow. We've run some tests, and he's fine. Chris: Awesome! It turns out Ben is okay now too! Sorrel: whts wrong with him! Ben: My knee got really upset. Sorrel: ya ok Sunshine: When did they get here? o.O Greg: *sighs* Hey. JacK: Hey guys *seems sad* Sorrel! Ben: How'd you guys get voted off? Jack: My ''freinds ''turned on me. Tatiana: I thought that Christin and I were friends... guess not... I still want her to win... Sorrel: *walks out of the bushes* hey Taiana and Jack you got voted off?!? *hugs him* Picks to win Ben - Nalyd, he's playing a gret game. Sorrel: jack....duh! Tatiana: I remember this from last time, I hope Nalyd wins. Chris: No, really, this is picking who you want to win. Too controversial. Sorrel kk Tatiana: Right... So anyway, if it's what I think it is, I hope Nalyd wins, and if not, I hope Christin wins. Sorrel: if jack doesn't win i go for christin! Greg: I'd go with Tyra.